Syaoran
by dokichan
Summary: Syaoran-centric, The Li clan is murdered and Syaoran's father comes back
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Syaoran of CCS (or CCS for that matter). 

AN: Please give it a chance, I'm getting to the actual story, its about Syaoran's past, his father (obliviously) and stuff. Syaoran-centric, for Syaoran lovers! I know it's really really short but it's just the prologue so you know what's going on in the next few chapters (which I will write soon!) 

It was often said in the Li household that when Jin-Lang was born the world stood still. He was thought to be the next Clow Reed, after all he was his direct descendant. The elders, who were usually ones to be weary of, pampered and spoiled him, perhaps that was there first mistake. He had a dark heart, he was cruel, yet he was tolerated. He was father to Xiao-Lang. 

Shortly after Xiao-Lang's birth, Jin-Lang disappeared. Some thought him dead, or perhaps just cowardly. The truth was, he was a coward, he was scared. To be scared to Jin-Lang was like saying you were going to climb Mt. Everest and be back for supper, it was something he was not accustomed to. He felt shame, not beacause he ran away, but because he was afraid. What was he afraid of? His baby, his little baby boy. Why? Because he knew, he knew that this was no ordinary boy, as did every member of the Li clan. How did they know? Simple. A prophesy. 

The prophesy was about a boy who should come from the direct line of Clow Reed, the powerful magician, who should live in sorrow and be hated. They would know if it was the boy of the prophesy at birth, the baby would drain exactly half of the aura and power of any existing Li. This power would grow and he would protect and do well with it.Not much is said about the prophesy accept that he will be great, known, and serve his purpose but also live in great sorrow costing many their lives. 

The boys father was mistaken for the boy. After all, he was the first boy to be born that was a direct descendant of Clow in over 100 years, and only when Xiao-Lang came did they know what it felt like to have your aura drained. Though why did he run? A piece of the prophesy was missing, the piece which Jin-Lang had come to take into possession since birth. The piece stating that the lives taken will be those of the Li-clan and not one shall survive. Jin-Lang did not want to die, he did not want to give his energy to his son. In hopes of being spared death he disowned himself from the Li Clan and joined a powerful magician whose heart was wicked. Though without his knowledge, Jin-Lang would become the force which slaughtered and massacred the Li clan and rose against his son. 

  
  



	2. Unlucky

I am so excited, I can't believe I got any reviews! Thanks for reviewing Unknown and Tzuky, it means a lot, since its my first story and all. I love Syaoran! Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Syaoran or CCS. 

Chapter 2 

Syaoran hung up the phone and sighed. Sakura had just phoned. Of course he had declined her offer. She asked him to come someplace or another with the others. The zoo maybe? He couldn't really keep his mind straight lately. 

He looked over to the window and watched some birds fly past, he shivered. Yes, lately, lately everything had been a bit off. He felt something, though he wasn't sure what. Unconsciously, he strengthened the shield around his family and his aura. He flopped down on his couch suddenly tired. 

He felt useless being here in Japan while his family was in China. Sure, he kept up a shield around each individual in the Li mansion and the mansion itself, but if they were attacked, he would still be in Japan, unable to protect them. He furrowed his brow guiltily, it was his fault they couldn't protect themselves. He was their power, their strength, and here he was, in Japan. Not that he didn't like Japan. Sometimes it was just so........frustrating. Yue hated him, Kero hated him, Touya hated him, and he was sure that Eriol had it in for him. 

Most would think that the boy who had been prophesied about would be brave, fearless, courageous. But he wasn't, or at least he didn't think he was. He knew he was scared though, and worried. It was like an evil sense of foreboding kept him from everything. No one noticed, why should they? He had acted distant before--the only difference now was that he actually was. 

He felt awful, he felt sick and he knew his health was declining. He couldn't help it. He wondered how long he could hide it. It wasn't that he thought anyone would notice but it wouldn't help to bring them closer to the realization. His mother would of known right away. Suddenly he got a wave of nausea and homesickness and groaned as he turned on the couch and grabbed a pillow squeezing it tight, teeth clenched, eyes shut. He hated this, this stupid sickness. He himself was even skeptical that he was the boy in the prophesy but every one else seemed to think so. He had been sick ever since he left his family. He thought it might have something to do with sending all his power over to Hong Kong while still trying to keep himself well protected. 

It was like his insides were being turned and ripped in his stomach. He started sweating. He could handle the sickness fine, well not really fine, but he survived. It was the nightmares that were killing him, only beginning as of late. His thoughts wondered back to Sakura, she had sounded concerned on the phone. His thoughts were suddenly invaded as a new wave of pain came on. He whimpered, 'pathetic' he thought. At least it was no nightmare, those horrible nightmares. He voluntarily shivered making the pain grow worse. Syaoran was not fortunate, not lucky, that he knew, but even he didn't expect to be unlucky enough to have the doorbell ring at that precise moment. 

He forced himself off the couch and stumbled toward the door through his pain glazed vision. He felt like he was suffocating. He opened the door then leaned heavily against it gasping. As he looked up to see his visitors he felt his cheeks go pink, though he was sure he had a fever before that. 

Li was embarrassed, he had almost yelped when he looked up into the glaring eyes of Sakura's older brother. He regained his composure and glared back, though the pain made it hard for him, but soon Touya's cheeks were turning pink. Then he realized why. He squeaked as he looked down, and sure enough, he was still in pajamas, well night clothes, at least that's what he liked to call them. He was so hot he had barely noticed, he was in his white sleeveless shirt and pink joggers. He realized it made him look like a little kid, he also realized it made him look........well it wasn't his fault! His red joggers turned pink, so what! It's not like he knew how to do laundry. When he was at home his mother always got someone to take of it, Wei had done the laundry when he and Meiling had come to Japan. When Wei left he just threw everything together and added bleach and soap. Though he could, st least now, handle his laundry. He missed Wei and Meiling. 

That, however, did not stop his cheeks from burning, he quickly spun on his heel and made his way to his bedroom noting the pain had ebbed, but only barely. He dug through his closet and pulled out some black pants, but finding no other clean shirt. He quickly slipped them on and soon came back out to find they, all five of them-six if you count Kero, had settled themselves in his living room. Why did they come? He hoped he hadn't sounded sick on the phone. He couldn't spot Kero so he guessed that he was probably in the kitchen. Touya was currently examining the pictures on the mantle, which made Syaoran rise to a new height of embarrassment, he was just so unlucky! Yukito, as usual, was being polite and sitting on the couch parallel to the shelf. Sakura and Madison were talking and Eriol was listening, apparently. 

Sakura smiled brightly as she spotted Li . Soon all noise had stopped and they all turned to face him. Syaoran felt awkward, then suddenly Kero burst into the room. Syaoran let out his breath. Unfortunately he wasn't so thrilled at what Kero had to say. 

"Hey gaki, where's all your food and what was with those pink pants Sakura was telling me about, I wish I could have been there!" 

AN: tell me if I should make the chapters longer (which I prbably will anyway) and sorry if it bugs anyone that I call Tomoyo, Madison but everyone else by their Japanese names. If you see any mistakes in the plot or anything, feel free. Also feel free to send in suggestions, like for instance if you think I should write in different POV's. Thanks for reading!   
  



	3. The phone rings on, the pain is gone

AN: Hi Again! Thanks for all the reviews. And no I won't kill him off Bonnie-chan, or will I? Lol, just kidding, I won't. And thanks to Brennend for checking my spelling, I'm glad it wasn't that bad. And thanks Kazle, I am updating, I'll try to do a chapter every one or two days. Thanks somnambulating for the encouragement. And thank you Smiles, I do have to write longer chapters and I'll wait until I get at least five pages to post this one, I'll do it all in Syaoran's POV unless I absolutely have to put in one for someone else's, but I don't think that will come up. 

Does anyone ever read these author notes anyway? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Syaoran (I'm a fan of repetition, that's why I put it up every chapter) 

Chapter 3 

* "Hey gaki, where's all your food and what was with those pink pants Sakura was telling me about, I wish I could have been there!" * 

Syaoran gave a faint embarrassed smile, feeling a little betrayed they were talking about him behind his back. He cleared his throat, 

"So, ah, why are you all here?" 

"To check up on you Li-kun! Sakura said you sounded sick, now that I mention it you do look a little pale, are you feeling all right Li?" 

"Oh, you didn't have to, I'm fine Madison." He fidgeted uncomfortably not really knowing what to do, they hadn't come here since Meiling left. Touya left the mantle and made his way back to the couch to settle beside Yukito. 

Unable to meet their eyes (as he was still suffering from a slight case of embarrassment) he went into the kitchen to make them tea. And Kero, the ever _so_ curious Kero (please note the sarcasm) decided he wanted his questions answered, never mind that they were rhetorical. Unbeknownst to Syaoran he followed the muttering boy into the kitchen. 

"You gaki! Don't ignore me like that, answer my question!" 

The shocked Syaoran turned to glare. 

"Well? Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll just have to _assume _you wear pink clothes all the time because you love them and I'll just have to _assume_ you don't have any food because you were to lazy to-" 

"Kero! Ugh, be quiet you little stuffed animal!" 

"Well then answer my questions gaki!" 

Per usual this started a glaring contest between the two. Then the kettle boiled. Syaoran swiftly turned and grabbed it off the stove nearly splashing himself. He filled five cups and put them on a tray, preparing to leave the kitchen. Kero was still giving him the 'evil eye' as he left the room. 

Syaoran quietly set the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He glanced at Sakura and noticed she was blushing. 'I hate those stupid pants!' He thought in his mind and had to stop himself from snarling, he never ever got a break! Everyone settled with their tea, Touya and Yukito (as already mentioned) on his couch, and Eriol, Sakura, and Madison, miraculously all fit themselves onto his love seat. Meanwhile Kero hovered angrily near the mantle. 

"So..Li, where's Wei?" Sakura started, breaking the silence. 

"Oh, he's...uh gone" 

"Gone? Then who are you staying with?" 

"No one" He said hesitantly. Most of them looked alarmed, couldn't he ever keep his big mouth shut? "Yet" he added. 

"Is your mother sending someone?" Eriol asked politely. 

"...yes" 

"Syaoran you can come stay at my grandparents house with me until you find someone else" Yukito suggested. 

"I'm fine." 

"Gaki," Touya started, "What makes you think we'd leave you alone here?" 

"I'm not alone..." Syaoran protested. 

"Then tell me this, how long has Wei been gone?" Touya glared although Syaoran was used to it. 

"Not long.." 

"Gaki, I'm warning you, if you don't want me to call social services..." 

Syaoran snorted, "since Meiling left." 

"But Li," interjected Sakura, "that was so long ago." 

Syaoran sighed. "Can we please talk about something else?" 

"Fine, but I'm not leaving here until this is all settled." 

Syaoran wisely remained quiet. 

"Well maybe now you can tell us what you were doing in pink pants and why you weren't in school, kid." Kero joked, sounding a little sympathetic. Syaoran glared, but then stopped and plopped down on the floor. When it became oblivious that Syaoran wasn't going to answer his question, Sakura (seemingly always the ice breaker) Got up and started walking around Li's living room. She stopped in front of the mantle. 

Li's poor little heart was nearly having an attack as she picked up a picture. 

"Oi, Li-kun can you tell me about these, I don't recognize any of them" 

He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and awkwardly made his way over to Sakura. There were about seven pictures on the mantle, one or two with his sisters and cousins, one with his mother, one of his parents on their wedding day, one of his mother speaking publicly on behalf of the Li-clan, and the last two of his father, Jin-Lang. 

"This one is of me and my oldest sister and Meiling, Wei, and one of my cousins- Xue-Lang" his finger lingered on the last face he pointed to. The small girl had black pigtails with the same smoldering eyes, in the picture both Li, Xue-Lang, and Meiling looked around six. "She...died." He finished. 

"I'm sorry" Everything in the room became quiet. 'She was a Li, why couldn't I protect her?' Syaoran thought resignedly. His mother had always old him that although he could protect them from outside forces, the Li's were one, and you can't protect someone from themselves. Her father had killed her and his wife and lastly himself. 

Syaoran pretended he didn't hear Sakura apologize. He moved onto the next picture, "This is me and my mother on my ninth birthday before I left, 

This is one with all of my sisters in it, 

This is one of my mother speaking in front of the other clan representatives, it's right after the leader of the clan disappeared and when she became the new temporary one, most people still think the previous clan leader will come back, 

And finally my parents on their wedding day." He handed to Sakura a shriveled picture of his mother in a beautiful Chinese wedding dress standing a few steps behind her new husband, her face was straight and emotionless, the same as the grooms, who was also wearing Chinese robes. 

"How come we didn't meet you father on our last visit?" Sakura asked, and turned in time to catch him wince. 

"He was the previous leader of the Li-clan" 

"He disappeared," Eriol broke in, only the second time he had talked since they arrived, "on the night of Syaoran's birth, isn't that right little wolf?" 

Syaoran glared and was about to say something about the wolf comment....when the phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi" Syaoran ground into the phone. 

"Xiao-Lang?" 

"Mother?" Syaoran asked switching to Cantonese. There was a musical laugh on the other line. 

"No, it's me, Meiling." 

"Oh" 

"Oh, don't oh me, your sisters and mom are busy, the elders called them. I wanted to find out if anything was wrong." 

"What do you mean?" He switched back to Japanese. 

"What I mean is why did you increase the shield around the mansion and on your sisters and mother and a few others but no one else?" 

"Nani? I didn't do that! What do you mean, and no one else?" 

"I mean that not all the Li's shields were increased, only some of them, including Wei's and he's not a Li. The elders are mad, apparently their shields weren't increased and they're ranting about how you should be more like your father." 

"I don't understand, whenever the shields are strengthened it's always distributed evenly, you know how that works, I don't even have as much power protecting me as you do! And you can tell the elders that if they want my father, go join him and leave the rest of the Li's alone!" 

"Join them? What do you mean?" 

"N-nothing." 

"They said the prophesied boy could see things, where did he go Syaoran?" 

"I don't know okay? I don't know why I said that." 

"Well, I'll tell them you're clue less as the rest of us." 

"Please don't mention what I said before." 

"I won't! Can't you ever trust me? Your mother will probably want to talk to you later just so you know." 

"Okay, bye Meiling." 

"Good-bye Syaoran!" 

Syaoran was confused and it must have shown on his face because the others looked curious as well, even though they couldn't have understood more than half the conversation. 

"Was that Meiling?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. He sighed. 

"If you'll excuse me I think I need to go lay down." Syaoran turned pale. 'Join him? What was I thinking, maybe that's what those dreams were about....' 

"Not so fast gaki, I said we'd settle your living arrangements before we left." 

"I'll be fine by myself, I've been living by myself ever since Wei and Meiling left you know." 

"And if I would have known sooner you wouldn't have." Touya glared, " now listen, my dad's going away for a few months on an archaeological dig. You can stay with me and Sakura but you have to leave Sakura alone." Everyone except Touya, Syaoran, and Kero sweat dropped. "And I won't take no for an answer unless you find someone else to stay with." 

Syaoran opened his mouth, then shut it. 

"Well, Gaki, don't just stand there, get your stuff!" 

Syaoran scowled and left, hearing Kero's whining in the background. He had to admit that he didn't expect Touya to do that. He stuffed his school clothes, clow-card capturing clothes, night clothes (which consisted only of the pink pants) and his 'casual' clothes in his book bag. His casual clothes of course were formal, all Li's wore formal, all the time. Only the girls not yet in their teens were exceptions to that rule, as they were not seen in public as much. He put his sword pendant around his neck and went to join them. 

He found the girls and Eriol in the living room with Kero. Yukito came back shortly followed by Touya. Yukito gave Syaoran a small smile. "Syaoran, I think you need some groceries." Syaoran sweat dropped, 'tell me something I don't know'. 

As they all made their way to the door Syaoran stopped and grabbed a picture from the mantle, the one of his mother and father on their wedding day. 

AN: There it is. I guess I won't know if it's long enough until it's posted. If it's not then I'll make it eight pages. Well, please tell me if something's wrong with it! Thanks for reading!   
  



	4. Chemicals between us

AN: Thanks again for the suggestion Bonnie-chan, I'll write my little heart out! And Thanks Uknown, I'm happy you like it and that it's actually getting read. I'll write it as long as someone reads it. (on my other YYK fic, I only got one review, but that didn't discourage me!) I'm glad my first fic is going so well. And thank you Lilli, I don't know what your saying, but Spanish is so cool! I wish I knew it. Sorry for the long wait. 

Disclaimer: don't own.....blah blah blah. 

Chapter 4 

Syaoran fidgeted. And honestly, why wouldn't he? Living with Sakura and Touya? In fact he was in their living room right now, book bag in hand. He didn't want their charity! It's not like he couldn't take care of himself. And how embarrassing! What if they caught him during one of his nightmares or his sick spells? He thought of a million things he should have done before he felt. He should have phoned Meiling, let her know where he was going to be, he still had to do that. He was alone in the room for now, Touya was making tea and Sakura said she'd go get a room ready. The others had left or had been dropped off at their houses on the way here. 

Sakura came back in the room and smiled sweetly and took a deep breath, 

"Tori!" 

Soon Touya's head appeared through the kitchen door way, he twitched, 

"You didn't have to yell you know, I'm right here......Well?" 

"Where do you want Li? What I mean is we only have three rooms, but which one do you want me to put him in? Mine, yours, of dads?" 

"Kaijiou, you know I would never let him stay in your room and since dad has the biggest bed, I call it. He can stay in mine for awhile. You can take him there now to drop his bag off if you want but don't touch anything until I get my valuables out of there." 

"Okay" 

Sakura motioned for Li to follow her as Touya disappeared back into the kitchen. She lead him up some steps and they past a few doors before getting to Touya's. Sakura pushed open the door. 

"It's kind of messy. Tori's not very organized sometimes." They both sweat dropped as they witnessed the huge pile of clothes in the middle of the room. Sakura grabbed his bag from him and tossed it on the bed which was horizontal to the door and had a window above it. 

"So...Li, anything you want in particular for supper?" 

"That's okay, I'm fine." He said blushing. He just wanted to go home, was that so wrong? He was tired, he usually went to bed at nine thirty, it was ten already, did they not sleep? 

When they came down, Touya had set the dinner plates and poured the tea. Touya ultimately made each of them sit on either side of him. Syaoran was surprised at how hungry he was! 

Then he remembered he had to call Meiling. 

"Excuse me, is it all right if I use your phone Sakura?" 

"Sure, it's just over there." 

"Thank you." 

He left his spot at the table and started punching in a long line of numbers once he reached the phone. 

"Li Residence." 

"Is Yelan Li there?" 

"I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to give her any calls from solicitors, strangers-" 

"Tell her it's Xiao-Lang Li." 

"Forgive me, Master Li, I did not recognise your voice." 

Pause. 

"Hello?" 

"Mother." 

"Xiao-Lang, my little wolf. I was waiting for your call. I have some important information to share, but first I would like to hear about you. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying at Sakura Kinomoto's." 

"What for?" 

"I...they didn't want me to stay alone." 

"Then why are you only staying with them now? I hope you made it clear to them that you don't need to be taken care of." 

"I did, but they wouldn't leave me there, they threatened to call social services." 

"A Li is able to take care of themselves." 

"I know, mother." 

"Well, be a polite guest." 

"I will. Meiling was saying something this morning-" 

"Oh, yes. About the sheilds, correct? Everything she told you was true." 

"So the sheilds just strengthened around random people and dropped around others?" 

"I wouldn't call it random." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll let you draw your own conclusions." 

"Why? Who's sheild dropped?" 

"That's the wrong question to ask, I think." 

"You mean you're focusing on the sheilds that didn't drop." 

"It seems the wisest way." 

"Well then?" 

"Well then what?" 

"Whose sheild stayed up?" 

"Well, mine of course, your sisters, Meiling's, three families in the clan who are in the west. Two families from the East. Miraculously Wei gained a sheild as did some other servants and trainers, all children have sheilds. And the Li clan is no longer one." 

Syaoran quickly caught the reference to his deceased cousin. His brow furrowed. 

"You mean that the Li's with out sheilds cannot harm the ones who are with?" 

"They can't even touch them, literally." 

Syaoran was speechless. 

"Syaoran, I don't know what this means, the elders want you to come back but I don't think that's a good idea. The elders also lost their sheilds after all." 

"So what's the connection?" 

"I think, my son, that is for you to decide. You should get your sleep, I have a feeling you'll need it." 

"Yes, mother. Tell my sisters I love them." 

Syaoran hung up the phone and was a little embarrassed when he realized that Sakura and her brother might have been able to hear his conversation. His suspition was confirmed. 

"Shield, that's that gaki?" Touya looked suspiscious. 

"Nothing...it's just something we have in my family." 

Touya didn't seem to be buying it but let it drop. Sakura, the trustful girl she is, believed him. 

"Would you mind if I go to sleep now?" 

"Wait here a minute while I go clear some stuff out." 

Touya left the room. 

"So, Li...what are you planning this week end?" 

"Oh...uh, nothing inparticular, I'm sorry I ruined your picnic." 

"Actually we decided to have it tomorrow on Saturday even before we checked up on you. Would you like to come with us?" 

"...alright." 

"It'll be lots of fun. I promise. You can even help me and Touya make some snacks tomorrow." 

"Thank you for letting me stay and stuff." 

Sakura blinked at him. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" 

"No..you just sounded a little weird, I don't think I've ever heard you use the word stuff." 

Syaoran blanched. What did she think he was? A robot? Ice? A dictionary? 

"Oh....well-" 

"Squirt Number Two, your rooms ready." 

"Tori! Don't call my friends squirts!" 

"I'll call them whatever I want to call them." 

"You know, just because you're bigger doesn't mean you can call us names." 

"I. Can. Too." 

Sakura finished the argument with a stomp on his foot and he howled. Once he was finished howling, he glared. 

"You promised!" 

"Well, I took this as a special occasion." 

"Pft. Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, you and the Gaki better be in bed when I get out." 

Touya left the room, Sakura and Syaoran walked up the stairs. 

"Good night Li!" 

"Good night." 

Sakura and Li went their separate ways. 

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temples as he made his way to the bed through the relatively cleaner bedroom. It kinda made him want to laugh, Touya's room was so messy, Syaoran wondered how he fit everything in there, he didn't even want to know what was in the closet, not that he cared. Because he didn't! It's not like he randomly ewnt through people's closets, except maybe his sisters, but that wasn't random. And now he was rambling, he must be tired. He was confident that no pain would follow for a few days because it usually didn't. Nightmares always came. Blood, laughter, hands, hands all over him, voices accusing him. It was enough to make him throw up. 

He settled into the bed. He closed his eyes. He kept them closed. The door creaked. He opened them. All right enough with discriptive sentences. Syaoran opened his eyes as the door opened and light from the hallway streamed in. 

"Gaki, you're lucky you're in bed, you are not lucky, however, that you are not asleep." 

Syaoran did what he usually did, glare. 

"Fine, fine, just get to bed. Oh, and have sweet dreams my little wolf." Touya closed the door again. Syaoran sat up, did he really just say that? Syaoran felt chills go through him. He shook them off, he would not surrender to fear. Though he couldn't say why that would scare him, his breathing got heavier. Eventually he calmed and continued his quest for sleep. 

Syaoran could imagine himself looking silly staring into the nothingness that is the Kinomoto's hallway. The light had blinded him and he never even seen Touya. He had a nightmare as usual but this time was.....different. No one had heard him. He woke just before the time he usually woke up screaming. Then he was comforted. What was that? It was so nice. He could have sworn it was a person, he didn't see them but he felt whoever it was. The person or whatever it was had reminded him of his mother. He was sure it was a woman. 

Or did it even happen at all? But it had too have happened. If it didn't happen then the pieces just wouldn't fit, not that they fit anyway, but it would make more sense if it was real......maybe? Syaoran got up when Sakura had knocked on his door, now all three house occupants were in the kitchen baking cookies. 

"Did you have a pleasant sleep Li-kun?" 

Li nodded at Sakura. 

"I hope Touya didn't bother you too much when I was sleeping." 

"He never bothered me much." 

"What do you mean, 'much' gaki? I never bothered you at all." 

Touya started mumbling about a lying gaki trying to get him into trouble. Sakura glared at his back, though not such could be said for it's force. 

"What'd he do Li-kun?" 

"Uh, nothing, he just asked if I was awake was all." Syaoran really didn't want to be in the middle of this. 

"Touya!" 

"All I did was knock Sakura, he never ansewred so I assumed he was asleep." 

Syaoran looked confused. Sakura turned to him, 

"Sorry my brother came into your room in the night and bothered you." 

"What?! I did not go in his room, even ask him?" 

They looked at Syaoran. 

"But, you did, didn't you?" 

"What?! You trying to get me in trouble Gaki?" 

"You did though." 

"What are you trying to pull? Sheesh, that is the last time I help you out." 

"Touya! Sorry Li, my brother doesn't like to admit when he's wrong." 

"I'm not the one who's wrong." 

"I smell something....oh no, brother, you're supposed to be watching the cookies!" 

And so the animosity between Touya and Syaoran grew until it was time to leave for the picnic, although Syaoran was still confused. It had to be Touya, right? It acted like him, yet that nickname was so out of character. He hated when people called him Little Wolf. And what of his dream and that spirit, as he now called it. Everything was so confusing. He was going to get another headache. Something in the air was wrong, he didn't particularily fancy going to find out what is was. He only knew, it was here for him. 

AN: this seemd OOC to me. Sorry about that. I can't get the angst to come out right either, to be honest this isn't how I pictured my story or Syaoran and the rest of the characters. I'll try to fix that, I'm not sure if I can but I'll at least try for some angst in the next chapter. I feed off tears! Lol, I'm not a tear vampire. 

  
  



	5. Die Die my darling

Wow, thank you all, I love you! Thank you Ecila (now Rosabell) I've been reding your stories forever, they're the best! I just love them. I'm so glad you reviewed! Thank you! Thank you ;-o, I appreciate your support, thank you! And thank you[{[UnDiNe]}] , I'll try to make this chapter angsty, which is what I'm trying to do, I hope your right. Thanks for reviewing! And Thanks Lili! I'm so happy I got reviews, I can't believe it, I've gotten way more than what I was hoping for. Thank you all! Thanks also to Smiles, this chaper will take more time to write but low and behold I will make it longer. Thanks for the suggestion. Thank you dream15clown, I appreciate your review, thank you so much! 

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS 

Chapter 5 

He could smell coppery blood in the air and glanced around, didn't anyone else notice? Apparently not, Touya and Yukito were helping Sakura set up the picnic before Eriol and Tomoyo arrived. Kero was sitting eating a pudding cup. A small chill ran down his spine and he began shuffling his way over to the others trying to leave that desolate feeling behind him. 

They had found just the perfect spot in the park, it was on the edge of a bunch of trees and was sunny, it seemed very secretive and nobody bothered them. Syaoran quietly entertained the idea that the air smelled just how it had in his dream, minus the visible blood and the roaming hands. 

Li stopped a little way from the group and leaned on a tree. Eriol and Tomoyo appeared through the trees that very minute, they most likely had met up at the gate. 

"Ohayo everyone!" Waved Tomoyo, "Li-kun, what are you doing way over there?come sit over here with us." 

Li shifted off his tree and made his way to the expectant group. Soon everyone was filling their plates and complementing each other on their baking. 

"How are you holding up my cute little descendant." It was really more a statement then a question so Syaoran ignored it and glared. 

Eriol laughed, "Having a good time at your new home?" 

"Yeah, the gaki's already getting me in trouble with Sakura." Touya put in his two cents. Syaoran started to protest but Sakura beat him to it so he resigned himself to glaring. 

"Does anyone want to play catch?" Asked Yukito. Everyone was soon engaged in a game of catch, everyone except Syaoran. He sat quietly under a tree near the mini-forest. 

Syaoran was starting to doze. 

....little wolf..................... Syaoran's eyelashes fluttered. A caressing hand on his face. 

...Little wolf.................... He turned uncomfortably and the hand slipped to his neckbone and around his neck. His brow furrowed. 

....._Little wolf_.........more sharply, Syaoran looked ill. The hand tightened and a cold brush of metal traced it's way from his mid-inner thigh to his shin. 

.......LITTLE WOLF 

The sound echoed in Syaoran's head and he yelped, the hand tightened and the cold metal quickly left his leg and reappeared just below his collarbone under his shirt. 

All sensation left him and he felt numb, the metal and the hand had left him. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and it took him a minute for his eyes to focus and found himself staring at Eriol. He did what came natural, he glared. Or at least he glared until he noticed a fully transformed Keroberos and Yue-even Ruby Moon and Spinel were there. Syaoran pushed Eriol's hand off his shoulder and groggily got to his feet. 

He felt ill, the sky had suddenly become dark and, if you used your imagination, you could almost see the stars. 

"The child is awake, the Mistress and her guardians will now leave." Stated Yue coldly. Syaoran looked puzzled. 

"What! You can't leave us here just because he's awake now." Syaoran recognised Touya's voice through the fog. 

"If you want your sister to live, then you'll let us leave now and come with us." Yue again. Was Sakura allowing this? Syaoran looked around for her, he noticed they were in a sheild, most likely his, however once he saw Sakura he no longer cared about the shield. She was laying unconscious behind Keroberos and a part of her hair was matted with blood. Syaoran couldn't stop the whimper in his throat. 

"What...what's happening?" 

"You stupid gaki! What did you do? I..." Touya appeared too frustrated to speak anymore. 

Finally Madison, who was a little to his left filled him in, 

"Li...it's wants you. I don't know what it is, but Sakura tried to stop it. You were sleeping and she...she needs to go to a hospital but we can't get out side the sheild. It can't come in and Touya thinks you're holding the sheild, he said you were talking about it on the phone before...I...she needs a doctor." 

Syaoran glanced around at his surroundings. Touya was now hoisting his sister onto Kerobero's back and Eriol appeared to be trying to rally his guardians likewise, tyring to persuade Madison to ride atop Spinel. Yue turned to him, angry. 

"Let the shield down." 

He nodded. 

"Can you get back?" He asked Eriol, turning, "can you get them all back? To safety I mean." 

"Yes, I have enough to transport Madison, Touya has already made his mind to get Sakura out of here. All that's left are you and me.' 

"Go." 

"You know I won't. I'm staying to fight." 

Syaoran growled and looked a little frightened. 

"Fine. Go!" He called to the guardians, and they did. He dropped his shield and they left, nothing attacked them. The attackers eyes were on Syaoran. 

Li could see nothing but he could feel it and it made him uneasy. He was scared. He knew if Eriol stayed he would likely die, he could just feel it. 

Eriol was impressed. The battle was short. The evil aura had charged them but before it got to them Li had done something. It was weird. He could tell it was magic, but.....it was just weird, a newly developed technique of the Li clan's perhaps? 

"Eriol would you go check on Sakura for me? I think I need a little fresh air." Syaoran was deathly pale. Why? They had won. Eriol consented. After all, there was no immediate danger. Besides, he eagerly wanted to go home and research this out, though it didn't make sense. He needed to find more pieces to the puzzle. So he left. 

"I'll call tomorrow with some information. Tell everyone to try and get some sleep." Syaoran nodded. He grew more nervous and fidgety as he watched Eriol's retreating form. The freezing spell would be off soon. Then the real fight would be on. 

Syaoran was scared. He really didn't want to fight this thing. It was....evil. He put a freezing spell on it, one he'd made himself. He knew Eriol wouldn't know it and assume he did something to kill it. He could feel the evil aura unfreeze and start flowing again. It seemed familiar. It wasn't attacking yet, he was getting nervous. Was it rallying it's power? He couldn't tell where it was, the dark aura surrounded him. 

Uneasiness grew in the pit of his stomach. It was going to attack. The next few seconds were a blur to Syaoran, he couldn't even hope to match that things speed. The next thing he knew something was on his stomach and pinning him to the ground. He gasped as the shadow took the form of a human and leaned in. 

"Jin-Lang!" As soon it was out of his mouth, a hand cool hand clamped it shut. 

"You know who I am, little wolf? I can't say I'm surprised." Even Jin- Lang's voice was cold, and it made Syaoran shiver. 'Little Wolf!' His mind screamed mockingly. Seeing Syaoran shiver, Jin-Lang smiled, 

"Scared, my wolf? You should be." And with that Jin-Lang's remaining hand started tugging at Syaoran's belt. Syaoran tried to scream, but his cries were futile. He tried shoving Jin-Lang away but Jin-Lang was too powerful. 

"Is that anyway to greet your father? And I've been gone so long, aren't you happy to see me?" 

Jin-Lang tried to unbutton Li's shirt with one hand, it didn't work. He ran his hand up from Syaoran's waist to his neck.Jin-Lang suddenly pulled away, angry. 

"Where's your pendant? tell me now boy or suffer the consequences." He released his hand clamped over Syaoran's mouth. 

Syaoran spit at him. Jin-Lang narrowed his eyes. The man had changed slightly from his picture. His dark chocolate hair now had whitish fringes, from age or trauma Syaoran couldn't tell. His cold black narrow eyes were the same and it made Syaoran want to run away. His skin was more dark than in the picture and it made nice contrast to Li's pale skin. They hardly looked like father and son. 

Jin-Lang scanned his surroundings. 

"While I guess that's all right, as long as you don't have it." 

Syaoran almost wished he did have it, he had worn it to the picnic, had the chain unfastened? He was desperate. He'd take anything he could get. Except his power. He had to protect his family, he already expanded his sheild while sleeping, how much power did they have left? He decided he wouldn't release it, no matter what. 

However fate is fickle, and as they say misery loves company. And as it goes, Syaoran could not control his power, there was nothing on earth that could make him. It was only four o'clock but it seemed to Syaoran the night had come and all was dark. Had he known they would do anything to make him release his power he might have released it sooner, or perhaps not if he would have known once he took his covering from the Li's they would be killed immediately by those his father was in league with. Had he known, however, he did not. 

Syaoran lay curled in a fetal position, blood seeping out from beneath him. How long had he been gone? To him it seemed he could have been gone days, yet in reality he had only been gone a few hours. No one had come looking for him and he knew they wouldn't for another few hours. The sun was setting. He'd better go, ye he couldn't will himself to move. It hurt. It hurt so much. Like fire lacing his veins. It felt like his back was broken. It hurt so much. 

He felt stupid. He'd always wanted a father, every holiday when his mother would ask him what he'd want, he'd say he wanted his father. She would smile sadly at him. Pretty soon she stopped asking. He didn't want his father now. He didn't want his father ever again. 

Power surged through him but it did nothing to stop the pain. He had screamed his throat bloody and was coughing some of it up now. The pain was almost unbearable. He had passed out but was now fully conscious. He felt like puking. He weakly pushed him self off the ground. He whimpered as hot pain laced up his back. His clothes were covered in blood. 

He stumbled. He had so much power. What happened to his family? He could tell they didn't have the shields anymore, he took them. He felt ill. He tried to protect them, how could he do this to them? Just to save himself? He never meant to, when he woke up the power was just there. Crackling. Jin-Lang was gone. Syaoran felt disgusted with himself. How could he let him do that? Syaoran let out a noise somewhere between a cry and a whimper. 

He needed to get cleaned up before anyone saw him. He moved slowly as the pain spread throughout his body. He needed to find out what happened to his family. They were all right, weren't they? They had to be, he would never forgive himself if the weren't. His own father........Syaoran's thoughts were messy and spiradical. He found his way to a deserted public washroom. 

He numbly cleaned the blood off himself. Once the task was finished he allowed the tears to come. By the time he had finished crying and left the bathroom it was relatively dark. Syaoran limped. Although he cleaned the blood off his face there was nothing he could do about his bloody clothing. There were no bruises or cuts on his face. He choked on his tears and hiccuped. What would he tell them all? He couldn't show up bloody and crying. 

The walk to Sakura's house took along time and lots of energy, he passed only a few people. He was glad they didn't see the blood, the shadows hid him. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Touya was at the hospital with Sakura. Syaoran had left little trails and smudges of blood to the Kinomoto's door. He found the spare key they had told him of near the door. He limped in, sobbing. 

He was both relieved and scared when he found the lights off. Firstly because no one was home, therefore no one could see him like this. He felt so ashamed. He felt like dying. He was scared because he was alone, what if Jin-Lang came back? What would his mother say when she found out, after all Jin-Lang was the father to all her children. Syaoran was scared for his mother and sisters. Through the sobs and pain he made his way to the phone. He could barely feel the pain anymore and he was sure he was going to pass out. 

His shaking hands dialed the number. 

"Mama?" Cam Syaoran's coarse and torn voice. 

.................... 

Syaoran broke down crying. No answer. No Answer. NO ANSWER. Syaoran let out an agonized moan. The phone didn't even ring. They were dead, he just knew it. It was all his fault. Once he gained somewhat a resemblance of composure he limped to the stairs and dragged himself up. It hurt so much and he felt so dirty. He wanted a shower but was afraid he would pass out and someone would find him, what if he was leaving blood on the stairs? The pain was impairing his vision and he opened the door to Touya's room and shuffled his way through. What if he got blood all over Touya's room? 

Syaoran gingerly felt his way onto the bed. He curled up in a fetal position and cried once again. Though this time he never held the tears back and they didn't stop until he slept. Even then, in his dreams, he cried. 

I was going to write six pages but I wanted to finish this scene and start with a fresh one in the next chapter. Sorry if the writings a little choppy. And I am SO sorry it took so long. Forgive me! Thank you all for reading.   
  



	6. Wake up and smell the blood

AN:Thank you!! I love you ALL!! Thanks to :-0, I will make this chapter longer, thanks for the suggestion and thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy, people actually like my story!!! And thank you [{[UnDiNe]}]  I will keep going, I'm so happy you like my writing, I'm grinning like an idiot as I write these, I always do. (The thanks I mean, not the story, poor Syaoran, _anyway_...) And thank you Lili, poor Syaoran, I know, I can't stop torturing him, all my friends who watch the show think he's stuck up and good for nothing. I'm out to prove them wrong (I know I'm right, Syaoran rules!). Poor Syaoran. Thanks to you too Peony-flower-Sakura, I'm glad you reviewed, thank you! I'll try to update everyday or so! 

Disclaimer: I am not legally entitled to any entity pertaining to or directly related with Card Captor Sakura, I have no exclusive right to the storyline, characters, etc. (what'd I just say? I'm not sure that even makes sense.....) 

Chapter 6 

Syaoran woke to early morning light streaming in through his window. He moaned and shifted then gasped when pain shot through him. He let out a shaky breath and hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His skin felt sticky. He looked over the bed and found it partially bloodied, his clothes were still quite bloody as well. He needed a shower, he needed to change. 

He got up and collected one of his two outfits that he had brought from his house. He was glad it was black. Strangely, he didn't cry. He looked more dead than alive, looking at him was almost morbid. Or perhaps he didn't cry because he simply had no tears left. He had so many questions but he was so disconnected with himself they seemed to fade away. 

Was Touya and Sakura home? And if they were, were they asleep? Did they see his trail of blood? Did he even leave a trail of blood? Was his family dead? Was he going to join them? 

It seemed pointless. Nothing registered in Syaoran's head. Though he was sure he had the answers to those questions. Touya and Sakura were probably asleep in their beds, Touya had been too busy with Sakura to notice the blood and Sakura was probably still unconscious. His family was dead and he hoped, at least, that he would join them. 

Something had changed in Syaoran, not that anyone would notice, no one ever did. Syaoran knew his family was dead. He took their power, their protection, he killed them. The air around Syaoran was practically cracking with power. He felt ill, he didn't think he could make it all the way to the bathroom. 

It was ironic, Syaoran had spent his whole life protecting them when there was no threat, then when they really needed him, when their was a threat, he failed them. He wanted so badly to see them. The thought made him a strange combination of sad, hopeless, and longing. He wanted to be with them. 

Syaoran pushed his way through the door and into the hall still grasping his clothing. The hall was illuminated in an angelic baby yellow light. Syaoran stumbled to the bathroom, which was luckily for him, unoccupied. Syaoran clicked on the light and set his clothes on the lid of the toilet turning around to lock the door. 

He still didn't understand. Why? Why had Jin-Lang........? And his family, they hadn't done anything to anyone. Would Jin-Lang attack him here? Then a thought struck him. 

......................little wolf.................................................................. 

Did Jin-Lang already visit him? Touya had said that he hadn't come in to check on Li. Syaoran suddenly became panicked. Was he putting the Kinomoto's in danger? 

Syaoran realized he wasn't breathing and sucked in a breath. He sunk against the wall, tears all cried up. He did nothing but stare. Then something happened. Syaoran had no doubt that it was only due to his new found power that he had been allowed to witness it. 

A beautiful woman floated into the room. She had dark hair and a comforting aura and Syaoran recognized her as the 'spirit' who had comforted him before. She stood across from him and stared back into his shocked face. She spoke with authority, her face a mask of seriousness. 

"Hello, Syaoran. I am Touya's and Sakura's mother. You may have felt me before. Though now, you have the power to see me." 

Syaoran couldn't think of anything to say. 

"I know this must be confusing for you. Let me clarify, I guard Sakura. I, unlike the living, can sense everything. Even frozen auras." 

She gave him a pointed look. She looked sad. 

"I..I want to help you." 

"You can't help me." Syaoran was surprised at himself as he spit the words out. 

"I was with Sakura in the hospital. You'll have to forgive me, I was worried about her, I thought you and Eriol could handle it. Apparently I was wrong. I never knew until I felt a power shift. I realized the power had gone to you and I was confused. Many auras disappearing just like that. With your new power I felt you push the dark aura back. Only when Sakura was brought home early this morning and I came to check on you did I realize what happened." She finished with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Syaoran's heart was racing. Someone knew. He was been jump started out of his emotionlessness. Syaoran looked at her, horrified. She looked down at him sadly, as if she was the cause. 

"You need help. I think you may need to go to the hospital." 

"No." Syaoran squeaked out. 

"Please let someone know, you need help." Her eyes pleaded with him. This was Sakura's mom, his mind told him. He suddenly felt bitter. Sakura and Touya had lost a wonderful mother. He wished he was so fortunate. 

"I need to shower." He stated quietly. She was obliviously not expecting that response, a fight maybe, but it was like he was barely listening at all. He was so unresponsive. She nodded at him, looking like she wanted to say more but had restrained herself. She looked back at him once before disappearing through the door once again. 

He climbed into the shower and cranked the hot water. It was scolding. He took a bar of soap and scrubbed through the pain. The pain soon became nothing but a dull ache. He watched as the water swirled down the drain, tinged yellow and pink with his blood. 

By the time Syaoran climbed out of the shower his skin was pink with irritation. Syaoran stared at himself for the first time since yesterday in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and bruises all over him with the occasional slashed cut. Though none of the cuts were deep enough for stitches they still looked gruesome. Syaoran ignored them and focused on his face. Nothing. His lips were swollen and his eyes were pink and puffy with dark circles but other than that his face was unscathed. Did Jin-Lang do that on purpose? Was it so no one would notice anything drastically different about him aside from his newly acquired limp? 

Syaoran picked up a black sweater and slipped it on. The coarse material was irritating his skin as he usually wore another shirt beneath it. After a painful ten minutes he had also managed to dress the bottom half of himself. He sat on the toilet, wincing, and put his socks on his feet, surprised on of his feet had a long thin bruise across it. He resisted the urge to go back into his room and wear another set of clothes under his first ones. 

Syaoran brought a wet face cloth with him. He crawled along the floor wiping the blood leading to his door. It took him considerably longer to go down the stairs and clean the blood. When he finished cleaning the blood and looked out to the walkway he was glad to see that the blood could barely be seen. It blended in with the sidewalk and the dirt. As he made his way to the living room he realized why no one had seen the blood. 

Sakura was curled up on the couch, he brother a little way away sleeping in a chair. Their mom was hovering over Sakura but seemed to be distracted. 

"Syaoran." She called as soon as he fully entered the room. "Come, Touya will be waking in a little while. You can talk with him. I'm afraid it might be a little awkward for you but I know he'll help." When Syaoran did answer she continued. "Or if you'd prefer you could wait for Sakura to wake up, she won't be up for awhile, not until tonight at least, she has a minor concussion. Still, if you'd be more comfortable talking with her, I would understand." 

"Gomen nasai." Syaoran answered tonelessly and quietly as not to wake the Kinomoto siblings, "but I need no help. I know what I have to do." 

Nadeshiko frowned and Syaoran limped out of the room. 

Syaoran held the phone in his hand, debating whether or not to call. He knew they were dead. They had to be. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the phone. If he called and it was confirmed he knew he would breakdown. It was stupid, he shouldn't be calling. He knew his worse fear would be confirmed yet he knew he needed to face it. The urge to call became more urgent. Syaoran dialed the familiar numbers before he could stop himself. 

Soon an operated answering machine came on. 

" This is a number of a member of the Li-Clan. If you have called for information on a friend, loved one, etc. Who was part of the Li-Clan let me be the first to give my condolences. Yesterday afternoon a terrible tragedy struck the Li-Clan, China's most renowned and prestigious Clan. It has been described as a massacre. While some bodies can be identified, most can't. The assumption is all 137 members of the Li-Clan were wiped out. If there is any one belonging to the Li-Clan they are to step forth along with proof. If no heir can be found the money will all be donated to the Chinese government. This is a courtesy recording from-" 

Syaoran let out a mournful sob, dropping the phone, and slipping to the floor. He felt like crying, but no tears came. No survivors, echoed in his head and dry sobs wracked his body. The mournful cries emitting from his broken form were almost inhuman. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in his arms. He cried out in surprise as strong arms lifted him off the ground. He struggled and writhed, still refusing to open his eyes. He felt himself being carried up the stairs and found it futile to try fighting with the form carrying him. He resignedly leaned against the figure and took a deep breath. What if it was Jin-Lang? 

His mind faintly registered a gasp of surprise as a door was pushed open, one he could only guess was his one. Another few steps and another door was open and soon he was set down on a bed. Hands came and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. Syaoran squeezed his eyes harder and tried to disconnect himself from the pain of his bruised and slashed shoulder. The shaking stopped. 

Syaoran curled up onto his side and lay as silent and still as a statue. He heard footsteps leave the room and go down the stairs. Soon he could feel Nadeshiko's presence in the room, hanging by the door. He curled up tighter into his little ball. Some of his cuts felt sticky and he was again thankful for the black clothes. 

He lost sense of time and he didn't know how long it was until a few sets of footsteps made their way to him. 

"I found him like this. I don't know what's wrong with him." 

"Where did you find him?" 

"In the kitchen." 

"There's something different about him." 

"I know. I was hoping you could get Yue to tell me." 

Syaoran heard some strange sounds but stayed firmly in his position. He heard a gasp. 

"What happened to him?" Asked a cold voice. 

"I don't know. What's wrong with him?" 

"He has more power. There's something else different." 

"What do I do? Why is he acting like this?" 

"I don't know and I do not care unless it will compromise my Mistress's safety." 

"Well, I'd say it already has." 

"Where is the guardian Keroberos?" 

"He's downstairs sleeping with Sakura." The voice paused for a second. "Well, what are we doing to do?" 

"Nothing. There is no threat. Clow Reed's incarnation has said so himself." 

"Yes, but that can't be all. How could it hurt Sakura and then just die when the gaki says not even two words." 

"Eriol is researching now. He has told me that we have nothing to worry about." 

"That kid? Well, that's sure assuring. Gee, thanks, I'll sleep better tonight." 

"You would do well to watch your words concerning Clow Reed." 

Syaoran finally realized who they were. Touya and Yukito. Or rather, Touya and Yue. Syaoran wanted to die. What if they found out. Could Yue see Nadeshiko? He could still feel her presence in the room. He cracked one eye open. Nadeshiko noticed and knelt by his bedside. She looked worried and he opened both his eyes as she spoke to him. 

"Syaoran, please tell them, I know it will be hard, but you need help." 

Syaoran shook his head. Touya and Yue were still to preoccupied to notice him, he sat up. He grabbed his stomach, he was going to throw up. It only registered to Yue and Touya that Syaoran was awake when he dashed past them and down the hall into the bathroom. He started throwing up and in a few short minutes Yue and Touya were in the bathroom with him. 

When Syaoran was done he put the lid down and rested his arm and head against it then reached up to flush the toilet with his other arm. Touya approached him. 

"Hey kid, are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice that was not his usual. 

Syaoran shuddered. 

"What happened? Can you tell me that?" 

Syaoran looked up and gave the boys a bitter smile. 

"I killed it. Didn't Eriol tell you?" Touya paused confused. Yue continued for him. 

"That is not what was meant. I want to know why your power has increased and how you defeated the dark aura." 

"And what's wrong with you." Touya added, glaring at Yue. Syaoran sighed and gave a creepy childish giggle. 

"Eriol can tell you how I defeated the dark aura. As for me gaining power," Syaoran paused. "My family's dead." 

They were pretty much stunned to silence. Syaoran started giggling, tears finally coming and rolling down his cheeks. Touya stood horrified. Yue finally gathered his wits and bent down to Syaoran's level. For once, he looked sympathetic, or at the very least understanding. 

"Can you tell me who did that?" 

Syaoran hiccuped. He started to speak, ignoring Yue's question. "I loved them, I loved them all. I used to think I would love him too, I should. Everyone else loved him. I don't love him now. Look at what he did, he won't even let me join my family. I deserve it, I killed them.... I want to die." The last part came out as a moan of anguish. Yue became alarmed. 

"No, that's wrong.....you can't." Yue was at a loss for words. Touya was still in the doorway, stunned to silence. 

Syaoran turned away. Nadeshiko looked at him, almost desperate. 

"I'm sorry Nadeshiko-sama, I remember that was what Sakura called you. I'm sorry." 

Syaoran was babbling. He felt guilty. He just couldn't stop hurting innocent people. Some hero he turned out to be. 

Touya, hearing his mothers name, came back to reality. He shuffled past Yue to Syaoran. He scooped him up and walked back to his father's room, Yue following. Yue stopped at the door as Syaoran hung motionless in Touya's arm staring into thin air. 

"I'm going to get Kero, I'll call Eriol-sama on the way back up. I feel something is very wrong here." 

Touya nodded and for the second time that day lay Syaoran on the bed, covering him with the blankets. Yue headed downstairs. 

Touya sat on the bed near Syaoran, who was still silent and unmoving. Though he had tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Touya sighed. 

"Hey, gaki, are you alright?" Syaoran didn't answer. Touya was confused. He wanted to ask why Syaoran had been talking about his mother. He grabbed Syaoran's shoulder, not expecting a reaction. Syaoran twitched and let out a whimper. Touya drew back his hand, it was a little sticky and smudged with blood. Touya looked back at Syaoran. He grabbed Syaoran's sweaters collar and yanked it down over Syaoran shoulder. Syaoran looked petrified and scared. Touya briefly wondered why before he turned his attention back to Syaoran's shoulder. 

Touya was shocked and almost stumbled back. Syaoran's shoulder was black and blue, a large oval shaped bruise. He also had a slash running diagonally down his shoulder, it looked infected. Touya gave one last look at Syaoran who still looked like he was off in space somewhere and dashed off to find some medical supplies. 

AN: Well? I hope you like it. I made it a little bit longer. I know it doesn't make that much of a difference, but I'm improving, even if it is only half a page at a time. Sorry. I'm also sorry if this was below your expectations. Thanks you all for reading! Oh, and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that made it less enjoyable. 

  
  



	7. Apathy

AN: Thank you all for reviewing! Thanks for reading too! Thank you [{[UnDiNe]}] ! I'm glad you think like my story, I'm happy, thank you! And thank you Brennend, I know it was a bit predictable, sorry! I'm going to write soon about them finally realizing what happened. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you did. Also, thanks to :-0, I'm glad you like my story! I'll try keeping true to the story, I know what you mean about finding fics with Syaoran and his pops, I don't see many out there, I absolutely adore, Ecila's fics on Syaoran, The disease that killed Love, is about Syaoran and his father. Ecila's now Rosabell, though. So thank you Ecila for reviewing! I'm not sure if it's the same Ecila but thank you for reviewing anyway! I'm so happy, someone actually said my fic rocks. I love you ALL! Even thoughs who don't review, thanks anyway for reading! And thanks Smiles, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own card Captor Sakura. 

Chapter 7 

The group of five hovered around Syaoran's bed. One being invisible to all but Syaoran. Eriol, though still in the dark about what had happened, was watching his descendant with concern. Nakuru and Spinel were downstairs watching Sakura, who was still asleep. Eriol sighed. He had heard about the Li-clan, news traveled fast. He didn't know if anyone else knew yet though. The death of Syaoran's family, did not however, explain this immense increase in power. Touya spoke up, 

"I found something since Yue left." Touya grabbed Syaoran's sweater and pulled it gently over the boy's shoulder. Eriol looked surprised and Kero actually gasped. Yue looked indifferent. Nadeshiko looked sad, and for a moment her eyes flashed and she wished she were real so she could slap Yue for being so insensitive. 

"Is he hurt anywhere else?" Eriol asked, being the first to speak. 

Touya shook his head. "I didn't check. I wanted to wait until someone could tell us what was wrong with him." 

Kero flew up to Syaoran's shoulder and inspected it. 

"It doesn't look self inflicted." Eriol chipped in. Kero looked surprised. 

"Why would you think it was Eriol-kun?" Kero questioned. 

"I'm not sure if any of you heard this but a tragedy has struck the Li-clan." 

Yue's ears seemed to perk. 

"No survivors, except my little descendant here." 

Yue seemed to be thinking on something. Touya's grave expression did not change. 

"Is it possible the dark aura which attacked us was the same one who had killed his family?" Yue asked. 

Eriol shook his head. 

"I would have known if the dark aura had hurt Syaoran, it could be possible that whoever attacked him were after his family too but it couldn't have been the dark aura. I should have stayed with him, I thought he looked a little drained after he killed the dark aura." 

Kero scoffed, "that still doesn't explain why the gaki has so much power." 

"Well, maybe when he was attacked, he released the power, maybe he always had it in him and we just didn't know." 

"That is impossible, if he released his power when he was in trouble or for his own benefits then it would have been released at the final judgement. I fought the child, he did not have the power." 

Eriol smiled faintly, if a little sick. 

"Unless he deemed that not worthy to release his power." The room bathed in silence. 

"Maybe we should check for further injuries." Eriol said looking down at the boy. 

"I was going to try and disinfect it or something but I didn't have time before everyone arrived." Touya picked the medical supply box up from the floor and set it on the bed. They all waited. Finally Eriol pushed them aside and bent over Syaoran, inspecting him, he frowned. 

"He's wearing black." 

"So?" 

"Kero, he was trying to hide that he was bleeding. We need to get his clothes off, as you will notice, he's wearing all black." 

Eriol started yanking at Syaoran clothes, his attempts turned out to be fruitless as Syaoran was still curled into a ball. 

"Syaoran, I need you to help me, okay? We need to dress your wounds, then we need you to tell us what happened." No answer. If anything, Syaoran curled up tighter. 

"Syaoran, this is very important-" 

They heard a gasp coming from the door. 

"Madison? What are you doing here?" Kero asked, startled. 

"Nakuru called me, she said Li-kun was in trouble." She pushed past them and studied Syaoran. "What's wrong with him, is he just sleeping?" 

"No, his family is dead and he's hurt." Kero relayed. 

"Where?" 

Eriol pulled back Syaoran's sweater. Madison's eyes widened. 

"We need to get him to a hospital! What are you all waiting for?!" Eriol looked skeptically at her. 

"How are we going to explain this?" 

"Just tell them he was missing and we went out to look for him and this is what we found! He was mugged maybe? I don't know. What if the slash is infected? He'll be ill." 

Eriol cleared his throat. Meanwhile behind her Nadeshiko looked frustrated and anxious, could they not put two and two together! 

"Madison, we think he's injured more seriously than just this bruise and cut. We were just about to check-" Madison looked horrified. 

"If you think he's hurt than get him to the hospital. Please, just do it." Eriol hesitated for a second then nodded. Nadeshiko was glad someone in the room had enough sense to bring the boy to the hospital. 

Eriol said something to Yue and he detransformed. Yukito woke up a little confused. 

"I'm going to do some research, Nakuru and Suppi can stay with Sakura." Eriol said before he disappeared down the stairs. 

"I'll stay here with Sakura." Touya added. 

"Well, then I'll take Li-kun to the hospital." Madison paused before turning to Yukito. "Would you like to come with me Yukito-san?" 

Yukito nodded, "why does Li-kun need to go to the hospital, is he hurt?" 

Madison didn't answer him but instead turned to Kero. "Kero, you're coming with us, Yukito-san, could you please carry Li-kun down the stairs. I'll call to have a ride arranged for us." She turned on her heel and opened her phone. Yukito stared, dazed, for a moment before glancing around the room and seeing Syaoran on the bed. Touya coughed and left. Yukito picked Syaoran up thinking him asleep. 

Kero, Madison and Yukito soon found themselves in a waiting area in the emergency room. They'd been waiting for about an hour when a nurse finally came up to them. She gave a pointed and suspicious look at Yukito, 

"Are you his legal guardian?" 

"No, I'm just a friend." 

"A friend?" The nurse echoed a little harshly. 

"Yes, a mutual friend." Tomoyo answered for him. Kero was stuffed in her purse and she could feel him squiggling. The nurse turned to Tomoyo and her gaze softened. 

"I see. Does he have a number at which his family can be reached?" 

For the first time since she heard the news it actually registered in Madison's head that Syaoran's family was dead. Madison grimaced. 

"No. His family was killed." The nurse looked surprised at Madison's words. 

"Killed? Then who takes care of him? Surely he has some cousins." 

"I'm not sure. I've just recently been told that his family died. I'm not sure how or who." 

The nurse looked puzzled. 

"Do you have the number so we can try anyway?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't. His family lives in Hong Kong, he's here on his own." 

"Alone? Isn't someone looking after him?" 

"He was staying at the Kinomoto's." 

"Could you give me their number?" 

Madison told the nurse who said she'd come back to tell them the news once his proper guardians appeared. Neither Madison nor Yukito corrected her, after all, Syaoran had only moved into the Kinomoto's household less than a week ago, only a few days. 

Madison looked over at Yukito. 

"Is it true what you said about his family?" 

"Yes, Eriol-kun told me. I plan on getting answers once Touya-san gets here." 

They said quiet, contemplating, for what seemed like an eternity before Touya arrived. He walked over to them, the nurse noticed and came to speak to them, a new flare in her eyes. 

"Excuse me, are you Touya Kinomoto?" 

"Yes." She glared at him. 

"The police will be talking to you after. Since I hear your his guardian and that his family is deceased I have no choice but to notify you of his condition." 

"Police?" 

"Please sit down." 

Touya sat down, clearly confused and concerned. 

"This may be hard to hear so feel free to excuse yourself." She paused. "I won't get into specifics, he's hurt badly. As I may have already mentioned I've sent for the police. I wouldn't be so concerned if it wasn't..." She cleared her throat, never letting her eyes settle on any one of them. "He was not only beat, we have reason to believe he was raped." 

Yukito gasped, Madison made a face before bursting into tears. Touya once again stood shocked. 

"You won't be able to see him tonight, visiting hours are over and seeing as you're not family....." She trailed off before shifting around her weight uncomfortably and walking swiftly away. 

Touya called to her. 

"Please." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Please let me see him." 

"You can't, he's not even conscious." 

"I don't care." 

"You'll be able to see him tomorrow if he allows." 

She spun and walked away. Yukito looked as if he was going to cry and was comforting Madison. Touya looked numb. 

Nadeshiko looked down on them all. Poor Syaoran, she had been in his hospital room. He didn't look so well, at least now he would get help. She watched her only son softly usher the other two out. He looked back disbelievingly. 

Nadeshiko stayed at the hospital for awhile watching Syaoran sleep, he was pale and looked tortured. She quietly questioned why this had happened to such a sweet little boy. Hardly anyone had thought him sweet. She had always liked him. He was just a little boy to her, only nine when he arrived, just a little younger than Sakura. How could he lose his family and be attacked all at once? she was afraid he wouldn't be able to deal with it. 

When Nadeshiko got back to the house she found quite a sight. Apparently the others were informed. It seemed Touya had come to realization and Yue transformed as fast as he could after they left the hospital. It was surprising, she had expected more crying. Although tears were undoubtedly streaming down most of there faces, their expressions were somewhat identical. They looked mad enough to kill. Sakura was in the other room, probably resting. They hadn't told her yet. 

Yue was in the corner, eyes glowing, glaring at everyone and everything, as if suspicious. Kero was gritting his teeth so hard you could hear it from across the room. Madison was on the phone trying to buy her way in the hospital, she was alternating between two lines, the other being the police force which she had threatened to sue if they didn't get on this quick. Touya was in the middle of the room, jaw locked, fists clenching and unclenching. Suppi had a manical glaze in his eyes if you looked carefully but outwardly appeared almost unaffected except for the ferocious swinging of his tail and the power emanating from him. Nakuru was the only emotion one. Crying, not plotting revenge, just simply crying although her expression held pain. 

Kero was at the minute threatening to transform and tear Syaoran's offender to pieces. The only ones not crying were Yue and Suppi, although Suppi's eyes were sparkling. 

There was a knock on the door. Yue changed back into Yukito and Kero and Suppi hid as Touya walked down the hall to open the door. Two police officer's came through. 

An hour later they had more medical people at the Kinomoto's house. They were currently collecting evidence from Syaoran's (a.k.a. Touya's) room, there was apparently lots of blood and other bodily fluids. They needed samples seeing as Syaoran had taken a shower before his visit to the hospital. Police were suspicious but there was nothing they could do about releasing Syaoran to the Kinomoto's again seeing as the test results wouldn't be back for quite a while. They informed them that Syaoran would be well enough to leave in about a week but suggested he stay there at least two. 

Through all the noise Sakura slept, the drugs still taking effect. They had some very unpleasant news for her in the morning. They didn't now how she would take it. They were more worried about Syaoran although Sakura had someone checking up on her every few minutes. 

Finally at the end of the night Tomoyo reluctantly went home, as did Eriol and his guardians. Yue stayed to watch his guardian, Touya fell asleep in the living room on the couch. Tomorrow was going to be bad. Tomorrow was going to be hell. 

AN: Sorry, writers block. What can I say? I barely wrote much, sorry about that. Sorry if anything or anyone's out of character.   
  



	8. Dark Void

AN: Sorry, I'm loosing inspiration. Need to gain it back. Maybe watch the series a couple of times.....anywho, sorry for any mistakes. Sorry if it sucks but I'm stuck. Send in any suggestions because I NEED HELP. Lol. Anyway, onward to the thanks you's. Thank you Azmeir, sorry for the name thing. I decided to keep it Tomoyo. I'm glad you like my story, yay! Sorry I never wrote fast. For what it's worth I tried. And thank you Lili, sorry for the delayed update, I tried not to bring Syaoran's condition in as a shock, I hinted.....subtlely, sorry about that, glad you liked it anyway. Yes, Syaoran is dear, I love him :) Also, Thanks [{[UnDiNe]}]  you review so much, I'm so happy, can I add you to my msn? Sorry 'bout the delayed chapter. Need inspiration.....oh, and thanks Feely, forgive me, anyway I'm following your advice and sticking to Tomoyo and Touya, never meant to confuse you, sorry! And sorry and thank you dream15clown, never meant to leave you hanging! And sorry Smiles, and thank you, I'll try to write the next two chapters and post them together. I'll think them through tonight and try to get them down tomorrow. Sorry for the wait. And thanks Lexi, I love Syaoran too!!! I'm going to make a plushy of him, I hate torturing him but people just don't appreciate him and he's so great!! It's a shame theirs not to many Syaoran centric ones out there, I'll do the best I can, sorry if it disappoints people. And thanks Tsuki, sorry if it disappoints you.....thanks for reviewing though! I'm happy! And thanks Dragonblade, sorry for the wait, I'm so happy you like my story, and yes, poor Syaoran....... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. 

Chapter 8 

Syaoran had a pounding headache. Light streamed in from a window. A hospital window. Hospital..... Syaoran felt his stomach turn, did they know? He was practically having a panic attack by the time the nurse arrived. He read his chart, breakfast tray in hand. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. 

"Li Syaoran?" 

He nodded trying to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. 

"I brought you some breakfast, some visitors are in the waiting room. Only on your permission can we let them in. I figure I'll give you a few seconds with your family before the police come to question you." 

He nodded again, sick with apprehension. She smiled at him again in a queer, pitying way and then he knew that she knew. He just hoped the others didn't. 

She set the tray on his bedside table and left. A few minutes later he was in the embrace on Sakura and Madison. Strangley, it made him think of Meiling. 

He wanted to puke, cry and scream. He had no tears left. He just sat their until they withdrew. They both had tears in their eyes and Sakura was injured. Syaoran felt a pang of guilt. And to be touched.....it was the most horrible feeling in the world. He knew Madison and Sakura would never hurt him, he just....... 

Finally he noticed the others. Kero had plopped onto his bed, it looked as if he wanted to speak but something was holding him back. Spinel was hovering in the air near his bed with Nakuru standing behind him. Emotions were conflicting across her face- anger, then sadness, then anger........and so on. 

Yukito was looking lost and worried, Touya had a mad glint in his eyes and his jaw was clenched. Eriol had a sour expression and looked close to tears. Nadeshiko had been hovering next to him since he woke up, he'd just ignored her. She stayed the same, unmoving, just looking upon him sadly. 

Madison had grabbed his hand and Sakura used her hands to cover her mouth and contain the sobs. She looked into Syaoran's eyes and he couldn't help but turn away. Finally Eriol spoke up. 

"I-is it true?" 

Syaoran avoided his gaze. 

"Is what true?" 

Syaoran sounded weak, even to himself. If they knew.......he didn't care, they couldn't prove it. He'd just deny everything. 

Eriol closed the gap between Syaoran's bed and himself. He sighed and tightened his grip on the rail. 

"The nurses told us....." Eriol trailed off, then cleared his throat. "They told us that....." 

Syaoran grimaced, maybe they were talking about his family. 

"Hai, Eriol. My family.....I killed them." Syaoran accidentally let that last part slip out. He heard Nadeshiko tsk but otherwise everything froze. Eriol tried to reason with him. 

"You know how they died then? You must know, but it's not your fault, you were over here and they were over there." Eriol finished, troubled. He was desperate. "Who did this to you?" It came out as a choked whisper and renewed Sakura's sobs. 

Finally Touya snapped as they all knew he would. 

"I'll kill them! Who did this to you?! Tell me where they are!" 

Syaoran didn't. He tore his gaze from the group and watched the window. 'No tears for a murderer', Syaoran thought bitterly. He killed them..... 

He stole their protection, he gave Jin-Lang just what he wanted............ 

"Syaoran, you can tell us what happened." Sakura cut through Syaoran's thoughts. "....we need to know, so do the police. That way they can get whoever did this to you. You may not feel like talking right now but it's for the better." 

Sakura looked back at the group hesitating, still teary-eyed. 

"Please......" 

Syaoran seemed deaf to her pleas and he squealed in fear when Eriol put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Syaoran..."Eriol started, "I know this is hard for you. You've been through something terrible. On top of all that, your family and everyone at the Li mansion has all been murdered. We need to know who did this to you. I feel the death of your family is somehow linked to this. I know it's not easy, just please try and help us." 

Eriol wasn't making any progress. He seemed to be thinking on something. Finally he turned to the rest. 

"Is there anything you could do for him Eriol? With magic and all I mean..." 

"There is something Tomoyo. I didn't really want to do this........Clow himself rarely exercised this talent but if we want to help the boy it may be necessary." He started pointedly at each of them. "We can try to read his mind. It'll be difficult with his power increase, but we can try." 

"How?" Asked Touya, determined while the others still looked a little doubtful. 

"I'll need all the guardians in there true form, I need Sakura to help too. I'm only half the magician I was." He smiled lightly at his own joke. Then frowned again. "This will be hard, but I think we can do it." 

Meanwhile Syaoran lay dormant on the bed, his mind whirling with shame and guilt, percieving nothing. 

Fifteen minutes later found the group ready to go, they were all around Syaoran's hospital bed. They looked nervous, they were crowded with all the guardians in their true forms. 

Sakura took a deep breath, Syaoran was still curled up in a ball on the bed. 

"All right, let's do this." 

Her statement was followed by a few nods. Eriol began an incantation. 

Flashes erupted and ripped through the witnesses in the room. A quick flash of light, before a rough image focused. It was Syaoran looking up at a figure while pinned to the ground. 

They heard a voice shout 'Jin-Lang!' Before the next few images streamed together. The picture they had seen at his apartment of his mother and father. Jin-Lang flashed through again, laughing, it was stomach twisting. His voice invaded the scene whispering Little wolf. Another showed darkness and blood, then more blood, and more.....before the screaming began. After the first desperate scream Eriol severed the connection. He looked awkwardly around the room before realizing he was tearing up. He made an attempt to speak. 

"His father...." He began but was cut off by Touya. 

"That bastard! I'll kill him." 

Tomoyo sighed softly, "his own father....." 

Syaoran winced in pain and squinted, the light hurt his eyes. He'd just woken up..... He rolled onto his other side and found himself staring at Yue. 

"Uh......" 

Syaoran was stunned. He whimpered and shrunk back. Yue looked angry. 

"We know of your father." 

Syaoran stomach did a twist and he felt nauseous. He tried to speak but burst into tears. He found himself wrapped up in Yue's arms. Yue's chest vibrated and soon foot steps rushed into the room. Yue must have called them in. He felt himself being passed to someone else before he was once again set on the bed. He forced his eyes open. Everyone was there. He felt so humiliated, they must be disgusted with him. Not only that he was a murderer. It was Eriol who approached him first. 

"Can you tell us about your family? You said you killed them....I think that them dying is related to your power increase." 

Eriol said, carefully avoiding the subject of Syaoran's father. He didn't want to bring him more pain, not that this wouldn't...........he smiled unhappily. 

Syaoran didn't want to talk. To tell them anything, he just wanted to lay here and die. HE kept his eyes glued to the sheets.........it was all his fault. He didn't even want to look any of them in the eye. He gathered his courage and forced himself to speak even though his thought was tired and coarse. 

"I...I killed them. I let them die." 

Syaoran sensed confusion and pushed on, explaining. 

"I stole their auras, their protection. That's why I have so much power, i-it's theirs. I never meant to take it. But when he....." Syaoran broke down again. 

Nadeshiko watched and started sobbing with him. If only she could make them all listen........at least Syaoran had opened up, if only a little. He was always a depressed kid, just now......Nadeshiko was scared he'd do something rash. She sighed, 'Syaoran....' 

Nadeshiko was snapped back to reality when Yue spoke. 

"How did you steal their auras? It's impossible." 

She watched Syaoran struggle for a while before answering. 

"I-it was a prophecy. I-I'm not sure how." 

"Prophecy?" Eriol looked troubled. 

"Can you tell us about it, my descendant?" 

Everyone was still, waiting for an answer. 

"I-I can't remember. I just....I'm just too tired." 

Eriol nodded at Sakura and she unfroze time. After all the nurse had only given them a few minutes, though it wasn't to them. They all watched the nurse walk in, she frowned. 

"You can't all stay in here while he's questioned. Maybe one or two, just not all of you." 

"Nakuru and I will stay." Eriol said, then looked sheepishly at the others, obliviously dissatisfied. "Well, maybe I can wait outside.....look after him." He finished. 

"I'm staying." Touya said with fire in his eyes daring anyone to try and take his place. 

"I'm a little tired, I'll just wait in the waiting room with Eriol." 

"Well, if Sakura isn't staying, I would like to stay with Li-kun." Tomoyo looked a little sad and flustered, "if no one minds that is." 

Some others in the group were about to protest when the nurse cut in, tapping her foot. 

"All right, you and you" she pointed at Tomoyo then Touya, "can stay, the rest of you out." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the door and they started filing out. Nadeshiko remained in the room. Soon the police officers came in. Syaoran looked a little ill and depressed. 

"Hello, buster, how're you doing?" A police man greeted Syaoran with a small pitying smile. Syaoran kept quiet. The two police men sat down. The second one spoke. 

"I'm Ushimoto, this is my partner Taka. We need to ask you some information about your......attack." 

Syaoran propped himself against the back of his bed and tried to hold in his tears. 

"We first need to ask, well....did you know the attacker? If you do could you tell us their names.." 

"Hi-his name is Jin-Lang Li." 

The man looked a little doubtful. 

"Only one?" 

Syaoran nodded. 

"I see....what was your relation to him?" 

Syaoran looked down, he felt so ashamed..... 

" He was my father." 

The police officers remained unfazed but sad. Especially the one who'd called him buster, his name was Taka. 

"Do you know where we could find him?" 

"No." 

"When was the last time you saw him before he attacked you?" 

"I never met him before....I just recognized him out of a picture, he left when I was born." 

Ushimoto looked to his partner. 

"We were informed that your family was murdered, so you'll be staying with a family friend, the Kinomoto's, is that correct?" 

Syaoran just nodded to then, he wanted to go to sleep. He felt sick. He wanted his mommy, he wanted to see his sisters and Meiling. He half listened as they continued. 

"We'll be setting you up with a counselor, the people who came this morning are restricted so that they can't let anyone know your condition, for safety's sake. If they want anyone else to know it'll be on your permission. We have a law protecting child victims. In a week or so when you're feeling better you'll be able to move back to the Kinomoto's, you'll still need to see your counselor, but you'll be able to settle into your new home. You'll be questioned further if we need any information. We'll notify you on court dates once he's found." 

The officers waved him goodbye. Syaoran wanted to sleep, maybe he'd wake up and this would be a bad dream, he hoped so. He looked over at Touya, Tomoyo and Nadeshiko. He broke down and started crying again, surprised he had any tears left. 

"I want my mommy." He remembered calling before he fell back into his dreamland. 

Meanwhile back in the waiting room. 

"We need to find out more about this prophecy, especially if he's a part of it. It may be why he was attacked.....Nakuru, you take Spinel and go home, dig up all the prophecies concerning the Li's, We'll be by to help you later." Nakuru nodded at Eriol, then her and Suppi left. Eriol looked at the remaining occupants of the room. Yukito, Sakura, and Kero. 

"Eriol, how could something like this happen?" Sakura asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

"I don't know Sakura. It's hard to imagine. All the Li's......." Eriol felt sick, all of Reed's descendants......dead. All but Syaoran and Jin-Lang. 

"We need to protect him." 

"Eriol?" Sakura looked confused at Eriol's words. He smiled sadly at her. 

"I have a feeling Jin-Lang's going to come back. My little descendant is an emotional wreck.....I think maybe-no I know he blames himself. For his family. For himself, Jin-Lang. We need to help him, I'm still not exactly sure what happened but we need to find out." 

Tomoyo and Touya came out from the room with the nurse. They all looked at each other. Eriol broke the silence. 

"Syaoran needs out help. We're going to start by finding out what exactly happened. We're going to look for the prophecy." 

No one disagreed. 

Syaoran began to dream in his near comatose state. He dreamt of his mother, his sister, his cousins, his teachers.........then everything was consumed by darkness. It teared at him and smothered him, surrounded him. 

The nurse watched as tears streamed down Syaoran's sleeping face. She almost cried herself. 

"I hope you have someone to take care of you, otherwise, this'll be a rough ride." She layered him with an extra blanket and put a glass of water near his bedside in case he woke up. She left, hearing the steady beep of the heart monitor. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

She vaguely wondered if it was his choice to keep his heart beating. She'd dealt a lot with victims. Although she never knew them before she could see how it destroyed them..............she hoped this boy would be different. She hoped he would find what he was looking for. 

'Poor little boy...' She thought as she strode away on her nightly rounds to check up on patients. 

AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Forgive me for writing it so late, betcha thouhgt I'd never get around to it........ 


	9. To Heal

AN: Woah, I'm so cheap. I've been gone for so long and this chapter is so short. FORGIVE ME. Lol, anyway if anyone at all is still reading this......I'll be writing the next chapter in a few days. Anyway on with the thanks. Thank you Dragonblade, and I also LOVE chicken hamburgers! I was originally going to have a suicide attempt on Syaoran's part but I love him too much! If your family ever does die, don't kill yourself! The world would be at a loss. (anyone who loves food(lol) and writing has got to rock! So don't worry, we love you!) Trust me, it's rare that all the sides of my multiple personalities love one thing....er, person. I never called you a thing! Nuh-uh, all right, I'll shut up. I'm making it worse for myself. And thank you Smiles, sorry I haven't dealed much with anyone's emotions yet, but I think I'll throw in a few new POV's in the next chapter. I've also tried to explain the prophecy better, that's mainly the purpose of this chapter. Thanks for the support! And thank you Lili, I don't know spanish but I went to this translator thing but it didn't work very well.......I'm touched that you cried, don't you feel so bad for Syaoran? Don't worry, it'll get better. Thanks for reviewing. And thanks[{[UnDiNe]}] , I added you to my list. I'm not sure if it worked, sorry if I don't go on very much. Thanks for letting me add you though, I hope we catch each other some time! I can't believe you reviewed all my chapters, you....ROCK!!! Thanks! Sorry 'bout not updating so much, man, I suck. I'll dedicate my next one-shot to you! (I plan on writing many about Syaoran).ps. Love the evil laugh. Hopefully I'll get to work writing more. Also, thank you Darkangel68, I'm putting Syaoran on the path to recovery so don't worry! And about Touya's ability to see ghosts, he lost it when he gave his power up to save Yue so I was thinking that Syaoran could give him his power back through some clever thing or something and then he could see his mom again! Do you think that would work.....? Hmm.... And thanks Azmeir, Meiling will be avenged!!!!! Lol, don't worry, she'll be contemplated. And thanks Kawaii-Syaoran, poor Syaoran, why must I torture him? 

Chapter 9 

"What do you mean won't let us in?!" 

"I'm sorry, the patient won't let anyone in to see him. He doesn't want visitors." 

"We were just in here the day before yesterday!" 

"It doesn't matter, since none of you are his family-" 

"The Kinomoto's! What about them?" 

"Sorry, they're not allowed in either, they're not his legal guardians yet. It still has to go through the court." 

Eriol growled ferociously at the nurse, knowing he was defeated. His expression softened. 

"....just, phone us when he starts accepting visitors." 

"Hai." 

Eriol quietly left the hospital with Tomoyo at his side. He had found the prophecy, he was hoping he would be able to talk to Syaoran and learn more about it. First off, a piece of the prophecy had been discreetly tore off. Also, the prophecy was split. There was two versions. They had not yet reached the crossroads at which the prophecy split. He had called some of his magician friends and they were lookig for the prophecies now. His book only provided so much information. He needed to get everyone together so he could review the facts. 

"Tomoyo?" 

"Hai, Eriol?" 

"Would you please call everyone up and have them meet us at the Kinomoto's. I need to speak to everyone." 

Tomoyo nodded sadly before starting to dial on her phone. 

********** 

Twenty minutes later found them all in the Kinomoto's living room. 

Eriol nodded at Sakura and Touya, 

"Thank you for hosting this. Now, we need to get things figured out. They won't let us see Syaoran so we'll compile our knowledge before going to see him." 

Everyone nodded. Everyone was there, Yue, Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Suppi, Nakuru and Eriol. Nadeshiko was with Syaoran. Yue had transformed......he was restless. 

"Before we do anything else I think we should talk about Syaoran. First, let's state the facts clearly. No interrupting please. 

First, Syaoran is a child from a prophecy. Not only that- a split prophecy. Meaning two paths can be chosen. I have people looking for them now. We have the main stem of the prophecy the part that has already happened. It states that Syaoran will drain half the aura of every Li and in return protect them. I think I know how Jin-Lang fits into this."A few winces came from around the room at the sound of Jin-Lang's name. 

"Usually when one disowns theirself from a clan it erases them completely. I believe this is what Jin-Lang did. When he was born he was given the prophecy because people believed he was the chosen one. When Syaoran was born and he drained their aura he must of realized he wasn't the prophecy child but Syaoran was. So he disowned himself and taking a piece of the prophecy, ran." 

Touya finally spoke up. 

"Well, then, why? What was on that piece? Has it happened already or what?" 

"Yes, it has. The only conclusion I can come too is that it stated the Deaths of all the Li's which is why he disowned himself. He knew. I believe once he disowned himself that he regained his aura. He attacked Syaoran for whatever reason. The reason that was possible when Syaoran had so much power was because he was using it to sheild his family. As far as I can figure Syaoran passed out for pain and his shield dropped and came to him, pushing away Jin-Lang, which may be why Syaoran's not dead. Though, personnally, I think Jin-Lang wanted to keep him alive. Jin-Lang is also working with someone very powerful. As soon as Syaoran dropped the shield from the Li's someone massacred them." 

Silence rebounded in the room. 

"Is that how he can see me and Sakura's mother?" 

"Yes." 

The silence continued. Eriol face contorted into a visage of shame. 

"....I shouldn't of left him." 

Yue spoke up. 

"Perhaps we are all at fault. We were hard on him." 

Still silence, only sobs from various people in the room could be heard. 

"I'll kill Jin-Lang." Touya said quietly before turning and leaving the room. 

Sakura quietly spoke up. 

"My dad will be back in a few days. He's agreed to let Syaoran stay with us." 

Eriol nodded. 

"I should go do some research." 

********** 

Syaoran sat quietly in bed, Nadeshiko at his side. He'd refused a counsellor, althought Nadeshiko had begged him to see one. 

A nurse came quietly inside and picked up his chart with a soft clink. After a few minutes she looked up at him and smiled sadly. 

"Visitors?" 

Syaoran shook his head. The nurse nodded. 

"You'll be able to go in a few days." 

Syaoran managed a small teary smile for her. She sadly smiled back and left. Syaoran looked at Nadeshiko emotionlessly. 

"Nadeshiko-sama, do you love your children?" 

"Of course." 

"Would you forgive them if they killed you?" 

Nadeshiko looked sadly at him. 

"You didn't kill them Syaoran, but yes, I would forgive them." 

He looked up at her and a few tears finally rolled down his cheeks. 

"Do.....do you think that my mother would forgive me?" 

Nadeshiko smiled at him. 

"Always." 

It was then that Syaoran broke down crying. Nadeshiko sidled up to him and comforted him. 

Syaoran was starting to heal. 


End file.
